Crazy In Love
by FatalSinner
Summary: Since Katherine nor Elijah managed to make a deal with Klaus to let Katherine free,she found another way without giving him the cure: doing his dirty jobs. She had to do anything Klaus wanted,including killing. Katherine Pierce did just fine, until Klaus requested a very specific guy dead-Damon Salvatore. Will Katherine kill the man who spent 145 years loving her? (set after 4x19)
1. Chapter 1

_T_his should be easy.

A stake right through the heart, he won't even have the time to turn around and look at her with those gorgeous icy blue eyes that pierced her soul every time.

It should be easy, but there she was, hesitating at 6 feet from him.

''Very foolish of you to come here after you shoved my head in a tank of vervain. If you wanted a water fight, you could've just told me. That was cheating.''

The brunette held the stake in her left hand tightly behind her back, cursing mentally. How come he knew she was here?

''Next time you try sneaking up on me, remember to spill another perfume on you. This one's way too...old.''

Katherine let the stake fall back in the pocket of her jacket. Of course he'd recognise her scent. He always has.

This was going to be a long night.

**24 hours ago**

_The sound of heels clicking on the wooden floor echoed in the whole Mikaelson house, until they stopped, right in front of him. Katherine placed her hands on his table, leaning just a little bit in close, her curls framing her oval face. He had to admit, she was beautiful, even when she was furious. Or in a bad mood._

_''I'm quitting.''_

_Her tone was cold and sharp, and if he didn't know better, she'd never raise her voice at him unless she was frustrated._

_''Come again?''_

_''I'm done. Killing your little vampire pets was something, but Damon? There's a whole gang in Mystic Falls that are surrounding him 24/7. I'm not going to go alone in there and end his pathetic life only because you wish so.''_

_Klaus sighed, getting up from his chair and stepping closer to her, running her fingers through her hair._

_''Is it what this is about, love? Are you sure that you don't want to kill him because you have a soft spot for him?''_

_Katherine scoffed, but she realised that mocking Klaus wasn't one of the best idea, so she gulped, taking a deep breath while avoiding his eyes. Why did he always have to invade her personal space?_

_''I don't have a soft spot for anyone but myself.''_

_''Katerina, I thought you knew that lying is a sin. I also thought you knew what I do to people that lie to me. Let's play nice, shall we? You kill whoever I want, I let you alive. That was our deal, since you weren't capable of bringing me the cure. You don't want to experience what Silas has put me through. You might not make it alive like you always do.''_

_''I brought the cure.'' the brunette tried to put as much venom as she could in her voice without him noticing. _

_''...but Elijah-'' she continued, only to be stopped by Klaus, that placed a finger against her lips._

_''Elijah seems to care more about our stupid little sister and her deadly desire of becoming human than your life.''_

_Katherine opened her mouth to protest, but realised that it was in vain. She closed her mouth, waiting for him to continue._

_''Now stop playing circus and do your job, sweetheart. There's no one in there you can't deal with. Especially now that Elena is locked away due to her lack of humanity. You can handle Stefan and some teenager amateurs.''_

_She didn't want to kill Damon. He was the only one who didn't give up on her after 145 years. They always had their fights, but that didn't mean she wanted him dead. She enjoyed the new Damon, the rough monstrous one. She loved the old one too, no matter how many times she lied him about it. It was easier that way to hide her feelings and not believe in them._

_She was Katherine Pierce. She didn't let love get in the way._

_There wasn't an easy choice, though. Either she tried to save Damon for a short time (because if she didn't kill him, Klaus surely would) and died, or she killed him and his so called 'friends' will look for revenge._

_''Why do you want him dead?''_

_This question was in her mind from the beginning. Why? Why now?_

_''This is none of your business. You just execute. Are we clear?''_

_''But he's never alone...''_

_'' .clear!''_

_He gripped her shoulders, shaking her for a moment. His question didn't sound like a question, more like an annoyed exclamation. She knew what this meant, it meant he was losing his patience. This wasn't good. Katherine nodded, focusing on the floor. An evil smirk played upon his features, and he finally let her go, returning to his spot on the chair._

_''Wonderful. You have a week.''_

_If her eyes could shoot and Klaus would have been human, he'd be dead by now. With a hateful glare she turned around to leave._

_''Oh, and love? Don't get lost on the way back. It'd be exhausting to drag you back here by your hair. Wouldn't want such beautiful curls to end up floor sweepers.''_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Here it is, chapter 2! Damon and Katherine interact more. I'll make sure there are no more grammatical mistakes ;) Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**_

''If I wanted a water fight, I wouldn't waste my time with a tank. I'd drown you into the ocean.'' she replied, approaching him with a playful smile. Katherine still kept a reasonable distance between the two of them, stopping behind his back. They didn't really end on friendly terms, and Damon was capable of pretty much anything. She never intended to hurt him, but there wasn't any other way she could leave that house with Rebekah inside. If Damon wanted payback for what she did or not, she shall see. ''Plus, I wasn't sneaking up on you.'' she lied, moving her weight from one foot to another.

''Oh, come on, don't be a drama queen. One is enough already.'' He took a sip from his glass of bourbon, watching the fire without blinking in his favourite armchair. Although he seemed relaxed, he wasn't. Katherine never came without a reason. He had plenty of reasons to worry, she was just one more problem. Who knew what she had in mind?

''Are you talking about Stefan or Elena?'' the brunette asked amused, starting to walk around the living room with big steps, analyzing it. Nothing has changed since last time she was here. The usual persian carpet, table full of alcohol, fireplace.

Damon's eyes sticked to her silhouette, following her around while he was trying to surpass his laugh. He pretended to cough, his fingertips running on the glass to distract himself.

''Where's the cupcake now by the way?'' she inquired interested, sitting on the arm of the armchair, once she made sure that Damon wasn't planning on splashing her with vervain. Yet.

His breath got caught in his throat when he saw her sitting next to him. She was basically sitting in his lap, and he hated that she still was able to get such a tensed reaction from him. He raised his head to look at her, and their eyes locked. Like always, he was simply hypnotized. He had no idea what Katherine had that fascinated him so much, was it the way that her scarlet-red lips curved in that seductive smile? Or was it the...

_No, stop it, Salvatore_, he mentally scolded himself. This was not happening. Katherine Pierce destroyed him completely. He hated her.

Did he?

The older brother cleared his throat, mirroring her smile, while he reminded himself to act normally and calm:

''Are you talking about Stefan or Elena?''

Her smirk widened as she started to play with the collar of his shirt, arranging it the way she liked. Before she could say something, Damon asked her:

''Why are you here, Katherine?''

He didn't remove her hands, it was pointless. If he would, Katherine would know that he still reacts to her touches, and he didn't want that. But if he didn't, she'd think he enjoys it. Why was life so hard?

_To kill you. Sounds fun, right?_

''I needed a place to get bourbon for free. I was too lazy to compel Matty blue blue or another bartender.''

''That's funny, because here lazy bitches don't get anything.''

_Ouch._

She tilted her head to the side, eyeing him as maliciously as she could. Damon rolled his eyes dramatically.

''Fine. You're lucky I'm in a good mood. I'm even going to share my glass with you.''

He got up to his feet and walked to the table, picking up a bottle and pouring her a drink in his glass, before returning in the armchair, handing the glass to her. Her facial features softened a bit, reaching her hand to his to take it. Instead of giving it to her, he splashed the liquid on her face, his signature smirk re-appearing.

''What the...'' she started but didn't get to finish. Katherine brought her hands to her cheeks, that suddenly began to burn. Her whole face burned like he just set it on fire, and it hurt like hell. She groaned in pain, trying hard not to scream. Taking her hands off her face, she growled, clearly pissed off. ''Really, Damon? Vervain?'' she muttered through gritted teeth. Some drops of it landed on her blouse too, and her pants, causing the burn to spread in her entire body.

''You didn't really think that I was going to give you my precious bourbon from the goodness of my heart, did you? It's called revenge, Kitty Kat.''

_**Here it is! I hope you enjoyed it :) Review and tell me what you think xxx  
I'll make the upcoming chapters longer, promise.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: There'll be more characters present, not only Damon and Katherine. :) **_

_**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**_

''Damon, I'm all wet. I need new clothes.''

''There's no need for dirty talking like that. Go get new ones, what am I, your fashion designer now?'' he asked, watching her with a satisfied smirk. He tried not to lower his sight anywhere inappropriate , but it was really tempting.

''Are you kicking me out?'' she rose her eyebrows as it was the most unbelievable thing ever, crossing her arms over chest. Of course, not a lot of people had the courage or wanted to reject Katherine. This was probably a surprise for her.

''You're the one who knows when you're not wanted. When I return I want you out of here.''

Her facial features hardened out of sudden, and he almost felt bad about it. What if she had no place to stay? He couldn't leave her in the street. Wait, what was wrong with him? She was a freaking vampire. She could easily compel someone to give her a place to stay or just go to a hotel.

The older Salvatore brother avoided her eyes, knowing that if he'd look at her and see her disappointment, he'd give up and tell her to stay.

''Besides, just a flutter of your pretty doe eyes and Elijah will be ready to take you back like a lost kitten, wet or not.''

She chuckled shortly, pointing at him, as he was beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

''Are you jealous? Some things never change, Damon.''

''Are you still here? Oooutt!'' he sing songed on his way to the basement, shaking his head to himself and someone would see him right now, they'd think he's crazy. And perhaps he was.

His smile disappeared though quickly when he stopped by the basement's door and heard a dry cough.

''You two are disgusting.''

Elena, or better said, an emotionless Elena looked at him judgy and bored, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall as a support. Her lips were dry, she had dark circles under her bloodshot eyes and her hair messy and dull. She was probably already starving.

''Glad to know you still feel something for me.''

''I do. Pity. I feel sorry for you. Weren't 145 years enough?''

''What are you talking about?'' Damon frowned, acting like he didn't get what she had in her mind. To be honest, he wasn't sure that he knew what she meant. He just hoped it wasn't what popped up in his head.

''You know very well what I'm talking about. She's trying to get under your skin and you let her. Once an idiot, always an idiot.''

''Just admit that you don't like seeing me around her. That I'd understand.''

Elena started to laugh hysterically, gloating over his words.

''By all means, Damon, spend your eternity with her if you wish. I couldn't care less. In fact, I'll enjoy seeing you trying to gain her attention. I bet she isn't even _attracted_ to you. Do you really think that after having Elijah as her boyfriend, she'd give him up for _you?_A damaged ,sadistic broken selfish vampire?''

He was starting to get angry, and he clenched his fist to control himself. Her words hurt him more than anything, like a knife twisting in his heart. He tried to mask his feelings, forcing a smile, but from her smug expression, his grin probably wasn't believable at all. This was not Elena anymore, this was an emotionless vampire who doesn't care. Maybe if he keeps repeating that he'll actually feel better.

This wasn't Elena.

''Too bad you're not going to see anything, since you're stuck in here. And honey, you're not leaving this place soon, not until you switch your humanity back on.''

The older brother turned to leave, and didn't stop, not even when he heard her gripping the bars from the door's little window.

''Damon, wait! Just wait!''

He decided to give it a shot and stopped eventually in front of the stairs.

''What? You decided to be more collaborative?

''Very. Make sure you burn in hell with that bitch. And don't come back.''

He shrugged, beginning to climb upstairs.

''I wasn't planning to.''

As soon as Damon and Elena's conversation was done, Katherine got out of the Salvatore house with a smirk on her face. Of course that she heard everything they said, and she was pretty pleased with what she heard. If Damon was kicking her out, at least he won't have any better company than a grumpy careless Elena and his brother, which wasn't here, by the way.

The door opened suddenly and Damon went out on the porch, looking at her daringly.

''Trouble in paradise?'' she questioned him with a smirk, returning the look over her shoulder.

Damn it. He had to get over his big ego and ask her to stay. How was he going to do that without seeming desperate or stupid? And what if she wouldn't accept?

''I guess I owe you new clothes.''

''I'm not putting anything that smells like a pathetic doppelganger on me.'' she warned, turning her body to face him.

''I don't smell like a pathetic doppelganger to you, do I? That would be very offensive.''

This time he had her confused. Katherine sniffed, wondering what did he mean, her confusion increasing when he started to unbutton his shirt slowly, throwing it to her. She caught it in the last moment, taken off guard, while she bit her lower lip, enjoying the sight of his sculpted chest.

''Are you going to throw your trousers to me too?''

''You wish. They're Dolce Gabbana. And don't undress me with playful sight of yours. We are far beyond that. Why are you standing there? You don't really think I'm going to let you wear my shirt and _nothing else_ and let you sleep in the forest, do you?''

It looked like they had a winner.

Part 1 went exactly like she planned- getting in the frenemy's house.

Part 2 was...well, rather complicated.

Get Damon to love her crazy again in six days.

_**That's it for today! Review, tell me what you think :) The next chapters are going to get hotter, I'm even thinking about turning it into a M story. Decisions, decisions...;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Rated M for language, violence and some brief sexual content.**_

_**Also, special thanks to KL4R0L1N3, squaredplanet and the unknown guest for their lovely reviews!**_

_**Friendly tip: Listen to Britney Spears- Inside Down while reading this ;)**_

* * *

_**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

_Even though we couldn't last forever, baby, you know what I want right now_

_Hit me one more time, it's so amazing how you shook my world and flipped it upside down_

_You're the only one who ever drove me crazy 'cause you know me inside out_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Damon was sitting this time on the couch, with an excited smirk on his face. Katherine scanned his features, still holding his shirt in her hands.

''And where are you going to let me sleep?'' she broke the awkward silence, more like the tension that seemed to build up between them, stepping closer to him, her eyes lingering on his naked chest for some seconds.

''It depends how well you behave.''

She removed her jacket, throwing it next to him on the couch, before pulling her top over her head, letting it fall on the floor. He already was following her every move, his lips parting slightly when her pants landed on the floor too, and she remained only in her lace black lingerie and high heels.

''Enjoying the view?'' she teased, noticing his venerative expression as he was contemplating her body from top to toe.

The Salvatore blinked to get out of his reverie, and looked away from her, pretending to admire the fire. Except the fire wasn't worth admiring, her almost naked body was.

''Not at all. After a while you get bored. Nothing I haven't seen before.'' he lied as convincible as he could, looking at the wooden floor. She put his shirt on, without buttoning it, taking a deep breath, taking his scent in. His perfume was deep, dark and strong, just like him. A seductive smirk appeared on her lips.

''Even you don't believe that.'' she said in a low, sexy voice, placing her knee between his legs and leaning in closure, placing her hands around his neck. Damon's breath hitched suddenly, gulping as he looked up to her face. He could hear his heartbeat accelerating like crazy and she probably could too. Some sun rays that slipped through the window played upon her, making her eyes sparkle with...desire? Did he really see desire and passion in her eyes or his imagination was playing tricks on him? She positioned her legs so she could straddle him, her fingers moving up to his hair, tugging softly at it. Without realising, his own hand trailed to her waist, while he continued to stare at her hungrily.

His brain screamed at him, trying to make him push her away, but his body and heart told a different story.

He wanted her, more than anything, and when Damon wanted something, he went after it, no matter the cost.

No, no. His brain continued to scream at him, telling him that he loved Elena, that he belonged with Elena, that he needed to save her.

_Oh, give it a rest,_ he thought, licking his lower lip. He loved Elena.

But he wanted someone else.

''Katherine...'' he protested, but without doing anything, just staying still. Their lips were inches away. If he only moved his head a little bit, just a little bit, and their lips would touch.

All this time that he spent, trying to hate her, trying to convince himself that he didn't feel anything for her, all of it for nothing.

She suddenly felt something sharp pressed to her back and didn't dare to move anymore.

_Damn it._

Damon's confident smirk showed up again, holding the stake against her back.

''Now, Kitty Kat, didn't you know that it's not good to carry such a dangerous weapon in your jacket unwatched? Someone like me could steal it and use it against you. Give me a good enough reason not to stick this in your inexistent heart.''

She was so lost in seducing Damon, that she didn't observe his other hand moving in the pocket of her jacket. If she was lucky, he won't ask her why she has a stake in it, or she'll be able to distract him. Another plan formed quickly in her mind, as her arm reached to the table, taking the glass of bourbon that was there. He frowned in confusion, as she took a sip, giving it to him.

''Relax, Damon. You're not going to kill me anyway.''

He still held the stake pressed to her back cautious, the hand that was on her waist taking the glass she handed, bringing it to his lips and drinking some of it too. For a second his sight became foggy, before he blinked and put the glass back on the table. Using his vampire speed, he pinned her to the wall, placing his hands on the wall on both sides of her body, cornering her so she had no way to escape. Katherine was sly and smart, he just needed to be smarter and guess her moves.

''Do you want to test that theory? I for one am eager to.''

''Do you know what you're really eager for? _This_.''

She pushed her hips towards his, her smirk widening when he answered with a growl and pressed his body against her hard, feeling all of her provocative curves.

''Fuck you.'' he hissed, glaring at her hateful.

''Fuck me.'' she replied as if it was a challenge, her hands running down his chest and stopping at his belt.

This was it. All of the things that stopped him, all of his worries simply vanished. Damon grabbed her chin, crashing her lips with his rough, his hands roaming all over her body. He has been waiting for this for too long, and finally, finally he could have her.

And then he woke up.

* * *

_**Now, now, don't hate me! ;D This isn't one of these stories were everything was just a dream. I might be cruel, but not that cruel! XD I'll explain the next chapter what exactly was a dream and what not and what actually happened. Stay tuned ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Well this was fun to write ;D Every chapter is fun to write actually.**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

_**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**_

He took a deep breath to calm himself and the beats of his heart. Was it hot in the room or...? The vampires didn't usually sweat, but he could swear his body was on fire. Damon looked up to the ceiling, realising he wasn't in the living room, but in his own bed. For a moment he regretted that the dream wasn't real, but then he remembered that it was Katherine, and he promised himself he won't fall in her trap again.

''Hot dream?''

He rolled his eyes to the sound of her voice, when she jumped playfully on the bed, pretending to examine the belt of his jeans, tracing her fingers on the metal buckle. He slapped her hand away, feeling like he had a knot in his dry throat. She was still wearing his shirt and nothing more, with only one button keeping it in place.

''How did I end up here?''

''Stefan carried you. He didn't really appreciate you half naked on the couch, passed away.''

''That's not what I meant. What did you to me?''

''I didn't do anything. That's all you.'' Katherine motioned to the bulge in his jeans, hardly holding her malicious smirk.

Damon exhaled loudly, his patience starting to vanish. He grabbed her hair, tugging tight at her curls while throwing her on top of him, trying to intimidate her with his piercing blue eyes. Pointless though, it was the other way around, she was already intimidating without doing anything.

''What did you do to me?''

''Mmm.'' she purred, moving her head forward in attempt to get closer to his lips, but he didn't let her, holding her in place.

''One more move and you'll be the one passed away. For good, I promise you.''

''Let's not make promises we both know you can't keep.'' the brunette retorted, grabbing his hand that was in her hair, twisting his wrist until he groaned in pain, and he withdrew it abruptly.

''Now...'' she continued, bringing both of his hands above his head against his will, pressing herself on him. ''If you ask nicely, I'll tell you.''

''The glass.''

''Hm?''

''The glass.'' he repeated, starting to figure it out by himself. ''You put something in that glass you gave me to drink. But you took a sip from there too. Why didn't it affect you?'' It was a little bit hard to talk and concentrate on his words when her breast brushed against his chest, and her legs were between his. Although it made sense now, why all of sudden, during her foreplay she decided to pour them a drink.  
''Congratulations, buzzkiller. Good guess.''

''Why...didn't...it...affect...you?'' he pronounced every word crystal clear, mirroring her smirk, only in a fake way.

''It was a vervain concentration. It doesn't affect me because I've been drinking vervain for the past years. Break news, I'm immune.''

''Of course you are. And all of that just to plant some sick dreams in my head?''

''I didn't plant anything in your head. It wasn't necessary. Sick scenarios with me were already there. I just unlocked them.''

''Busted.'' Damon recognised with a sarcastic voice, trying to throw her off him with all the force he had. And it worked, because she fell on her back, luckily for her on the bed, and it was his turn to pin her hands above her head as rough as he could, until he made sure it hurt enough.

''You know what other sick scenarios I have with you?'' he leant to whisper in her ear, and this time her body tensed against his weight, cold shivers running down her spine.

''I can imagine.''

''No. You can't.''

He got up exactly when the door of his room opened, and a very 'done' Stefan came in, moving his suspicious sight from one to another.

''You do realise that Katherine Pierce is laying in your bed, right?''

''Yeah, Stefan, thank you for letting me know. Couldn't notice her if you didn't bring up what's obvious.'' his brother replied bitterly, going to his closet and putting on a T shirt.

Meanwhile Katherine positioned herself on his bed more comfortable, supporting herself on her elbows, enjoying the show.

''You're welcome. Since when does she get to even stay in our house?''

''Since your brother has been drooling over me, which has been fore...''

''You.'' Damon cut off Katherine hastily, pointing at her accusingly. ''Shut up.''

She frowned, scoffing annoyed.

''Watch your tone before I shut you up. For good. I promise.'' she repeated his words from before with a mischievous grin getting to her feet and shutting the door behind her.

''Charming relationship you two got.'' the younger Salvatore commented, raising his eyebrows shortly at her reaction, coming closer to Damon. ''Now maybe you can explain why is she still here?''

He shrugged with a sigh.

''I don't know. Probably got bored of Elijah.''

''And she came here so _you _could entertain her?''

''Why, you think you'd do a better job with that?'' he answered with another question, with a not very friendly voice.

''That's not what I meant.'' Stefan defended himself, starting to get worried. Damon was starting to act differently, and not in the best way.

''That's exactly what you meant. You, Elena...Is it that hard to believe that maybe for once someone actually didn't come here for you?''

''Are you hearing yourself? Damon, Katherine's been here for like half an hour and we're already fighting over her. She's not worth it. Don't let her get under your skin. Our main problem is Elena. Or have you forgot that we have her locked in our basement? Emotionless?''

''Do you think I'm stupid or what? I'm working on it.''

''Working on it with Katherine? I can see that.''

''I said I'm working on it. With or without Katherine, that's not your problem.'' the older Salvatore growled, heading to the door. ''And she's not getting under my skin. Will you all stop assuming that?Just because I haven't killed her yet doesn't mean she's safe and sound.''

''I really hope you're right, brother.''

But Stefan had a feeling he wasn't.

_**And theeere it is! Did you like the little fight between Damon and Stefan? More are coming, but not that soon ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Rated M for language, violence and some brief sexual content.**_

_**So, I figured this story will have something around 12 chapters, maximum 13. Are you up for it? ;)**_

_**Special thanks to Giselle and justbitchyme for their kind words xoxo**_

* * *

_**I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Still hoping I will one day...and make things right, not the way they are now, duh! ;D But that's just my opinion.**_

* * *

_I'm gonna get you, gonna make you fall in love_

_Take a hold of my body, tell me what you're dreaming of_

_Give me back the feeling only you can bring me_

_Away from all the lights of the floor_

Right after their little fight, all Damon did was drink, and lay in his bed. He couldn't sleep till 3 AM, more likely he didn't _want_ to fall asleep, because he was hoping that maybe Katherine would come back next to him and find a place in his bed. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky, and plus he didn't really behave nicely with her lately. Not that she did, but she didn't handle shouts and someone shutting her up well.

He didn't recognise himself this day. Normally he'd tolerate Katherine and her needs only for half an hour, then he'd kick her out. He tried to, but Elena's sharp words changed his mind. He didn't regret it, not really, the only thing he regretted was that...he was letting Katherine in again. In his mind, in his heart, everywhere.

Meanwhile Damon was reminiscing his actions and that hot dream she intentionally placed in his head, Katherine found a way to spend her time. Partially.

She was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, all serious (when in fact she was bored), listening to Stefan, who seemed to doubt her reason of being here.

''So you're telling me you came here because Elijah has 'business' to do and you were bored? As far as I know, Elijah gave the cure to Rebekah, which means that no deal for your freedom has been made. How come Klaus is not after you now? How come you haven't left Mystic Falls yet?''

Her chocolate dark eyes wandered across the room, until they found the stake she was holding in her jacket's pocket on the floor, right in front of her. Damon dropped it when he blacked out because of the vervain concentration. Without trying to move his attention to her feet, she stretched her legs a bit more, holding the stake in place with her heels, trying to push it under the couch. She stopped when Stefan looked to the floor.

''And why are your clothes shattered around here?''

The brunette was trying to focus on his questions, but it was hard, because she knew probably tomorrow Damon will bring the stake up in their discussion and ask about it. What was she supposed to say about it? That she carried a stake in her jacket for kinky jobs with Elijah?

''You must really enjoy this. I bet the second Elena gets her emotions back, she'll come running back to you, crying like a little lost lamb because oh, she is so alone.''

Stefan sighed for the tenth time, nodding his head for himself. He was more of accepting the fact that Katherine didn't want to answer any of those questions and he was losing his time.

''Are you going to answer?''

She bit her cheek on the inside, finding a moment when he looked away to roll the stake under the couch. Finally.

She got up from the couch, smirking to Stefan before walking away from him. He turned his head after her.

''Katherine.''

She raised her hands up in the air exasperate, eyeing him annoyed. She thought she caught him examining her body for a second. Maybe she just thought so.

''Yes, Stefan, Elijah didn't make that deal with Klaus for my freedom. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to run away from _every _town like I did before until I'm safe. I just found a way to survive without having to run. I'm done running.''

''And what's that way?''

''Trust me, you don't want to know.''

''Katherine, wait.''

''What now?''

''If you hurt my brother again, I'll make sure I give Klaus a hint about your current location.''

She chuckled amused. If he only knew the irony, that Klaus actually sent her here.

''I'll keep that in mind.''

_Day 2, 5:13 AM_

6 days, including this one. That's what she got left to make Damon fall in love with her.

Correction, to _kill _Damon.

Katherine climbed on his bed again, making herself comfortable on the right side of his bed. He looked so angelic and innocent when he was sleeping. He looked...human.

It didn't take long until he rolled on the bed next to her, his arm automatically wrapping around her waist and bringing her closer from behind. For a moment she thought that he was awake and he was doing this intentionally in a sexual way, until he rested his forehead against her neck. It reminded her of the past, in 1864, when he used to always cuddle her like a kitten. She smiled, but it wasn't in a manipulative, seductive or a Katherine-esque way, but a genuine smile. She didn't remember when she smiled like this, except when she was around Elijah.

But now, he was probably imagining Elena next to him every morning. He was imagining cuddling Elena and kissing her good morning, not her. A sudden jealousy that she wasn't even aware of got to her, along with a feeling of numbness.

Elijah probably would never do something like this.

Katherine took a deep breath, placing her hand on his arm around her, in attempt to take it off her. Instead she just let her own arm stay on his, closing her eyes.

''Rise and shiiiiiine, kitten!''

''Damon, just shut the hell up!'

She groaned sleepy, grabbing the pillow and burying her face in it, hoping he'll stop talking. He went to the window, pulling the curtains back and letting the sun flow in the room.

''You're not just a kitten. You're a grumpy kitten. Now get your ass from my bed. It's 11 AM, what did you do all night, party? Without me? You deserve a punishment for that.''

She sighed, opening her eyes and looking at him.

''A punishment?''

''Mhm.''

He looked very serious when he turned her on her back and got on top of her, opening the button of the shirt that covered a part of her stomach, his blue eyes sparkling like he had a very explicit devious plan in his mind. Leaning over, he started to press open mouthed kisses on her neck, under her widened eyes in surprise. Eventually she pushed her head back, to get him more space, without realising.

''Damon, what are you doing?''

''Punishing you. Doesn't feel like it?''

He kept going down, on her shoulders, then on her breast and stomach, and she was enjoying it all. Although she was suspicious about his sudden urge to 'punish' her for...she wasn't sure what for. He stopped when he reached her panties, his hand trailing along the waistband, teasing her, then even lower. She gritted her teeth in frustration, her hands tangling in his hair, pushing his head slightly down, almost forcing him to. He laughed, shaking his head.

''That's cheating. Plus, it's supposed to be a punishment, remember?''

He got up without a second thought, smirking cheeky.

''What the hell?!'' she shouted, shooting him an irked and frustrated look.

''You deserved it. Next time don't play with me like that, got it?''

She woke up with a startle, her eyes fluttering open and breathing just as heavily as he used to when she planted the dream in his head. And now...he had done the same. She felt used and...well, wet.

Damon's arm was still around her, and her butt was still pressed to his body, just before she fell asleep, except now he was laughing.

She managed to turn and face him without having to remove his arm from her waist. She was very pissed off and angry.

''You really want to play the 'tease' game? You know that you'll lose, right?''

He smirked flirty with a shrug, just like in her dream, his arm moving down to her thigh.

''Are you so sure? Because last time I checked, you were dripping wet for me. Still are.''

''You're such an asshole.''

''You're such a bitch.''

''Come on, you love it. Elena can't make you that horny and sexually frustrated, can she?''

Damon snickered, his smirk not fading. This was so wrong, but it felt right.

''Neither can Elijah. Admit it.''

''No way in hell. I won't fulfill your huge ego more.''

''I'll tell you what is actually huge.''

''Stop dirty talking. It's not working on me.''

''We'll see about that. Game on, Kitty Kat.''

* * *

_**Yes, I loveee 'Breathe' by Dev! Go check it out, it fits Datherine ;)! I have tons of more songs for them. If you know some more, let me know too xxx **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Rated M for violence, language and brief sexual content.**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it was my birthday and I have been a little bit busy. Also, happy birthday to me ;D**_

_**And euphemiamargareth, your reviews made me smile ;) I'll make this chapter longer for you, honey.**_

* * *

_**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

_All the feelings that I get**  
**But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you**  
**Why do I love you?_

_Day 3, 4:28 PM_

''You seem nervous. Am I really that intimidating?''

Stefan perched on Damon's bed, wondering if Katherine was just mocking him in amusement or was really stating something. He wouldn't use the word nervous, more like uncomfortable, having to watch over her while she examined his body like he was naked. She knew very well that it'd cause him discomfort. Damon said he'll come back in five minutes, but more than ten minutes passed and no sign of him. They should be in the basement with Elena right now, trying to make her feel something, not losing their time with an already lost cause. But on the other hand, his brother was right, Elena needed to starve first. He visited her earlier, but all he got from her were desperate demands to give her some blood and then aggressive screams and threats. It was hard to see Elena like that, her kindness and compassion gone.

''I think you're the one who's nervous in fact. Am I right?'' he half smiled, placing his hands in his jeans' pockets.

''No. I'm used to men undressing me with their sight. Same old, same old.''

Stefan laughed shortly, a forced laugh. He looked at the clock again.

4:29

Where the hell was Damon? What was he doing that required so much time? The minutes were passing slow, but Katherine's power could return any _second._ Plus, the vervain chains around her body didn't seem extra tight.

Tick-tock.

**7 hours ago**

''A stake? You found a stake in her jacket and she's sleeping right now in your bed? As far as we know, she might be listening to our conversation.''

''She isn't, okay? I checked.''

''How? Whispering dirty words in her ear? I heard your talk yesterday would Elena think...''

''Right now...,'' started Damon, cutting him off harshly, ''Elena doesn't give a crap about who I'm dirty talking to. And by the way, quit stalking us. Find your own dirty talking ex.''

''Us? Now you and Katherine are 'us'? What happened to your 'I hate her and I want to kill her' speech? You really couldn't find another ex? If you want Elena to dump you, find someone who's worth it. But I won't let you destroy your life again. Not with Katherine.''

The older Salvatore rolled his eyes, tired of the fights with his little brother. Yes, Stefan was right, like always. But he couldn't admit that.

''Why are you acting like I suddenly don't hate Katherine and I'm bowing down to her royal majesty the bitch? I'm using her, alright? You believe I didn't think this through? She's older than us and far more slyer. If we want to bring Elena back, she's the solution.''

''Don't you get it? Katherine's never the solution. She's always the problem. And now somehow she's playing both of us. She'd never come here because she's bored and Elijah has business to do. There must be a reason behind this. And the stake-this can't be good at all.''

''Then let's find it. Let's find the reason.''

Damon's smirk didn't really calm Stefan down. It meant he had something in mind.

Damon never had something rational in mind.

_Present day, 4:56_

They made sure the chains were literally drained in vervain. The chains were surrounding her whole body, not only her wrists and ankles, neutralizing her completely. She probably was trying not to move at all, otherwise it'd hurt really bad. It was Damon's plan to tie her up in his bedroom, Stefan opted more for the basement, but Elena was there.

The thing that worried Stefan the most it was Katherine's peaceful reaction to this, like she had the situation under control, like she already knew their plan and everything they were about to do. She was just sitting in the chair, continuing to look and smile mysteriously at Stefan, her eyes sparkling wildly. Maybe that's what he liked the most about Katherine besides her self preservation instinct, that no matter what she did or where she ended, she looked gracefully, even with that wicked winning expression. It just captivated you totally, just watching her.

Her chocolate curls were cascading down her shoulders so precise and perfect, like she arranged them the way she liked, except that she couldn't move at all, and she didn't have the time to style it. Her ruby lips made a special contrast with her pale face and dark eyes.

Like a predator.

Not even when Damon cleared his throat to catch her attention, she didn't turn her head to look at him. He must have had noticed already her constant stare on the younger brother.

''Katherine.''

Still no reaction from her. What was she trying to do? Make him jealous by eyeing his brother? If so, it was working. Or was she mad at him for the stabbing with vervain thing before tying her up? Just when they were about to kiss. He picked a terrible timing.

_''I'm hungry.''_

_''Do I look like I care? Nope.''_

_''Don't be mean.''_

_To her words, Damon simply raised his blue sight from the diary he was holding in his hands. It was Johnathan's Gilbert journal, and he was checking it out only because he thought there might be something about the humanity switch of vampires since he has been studying them. He found nothing so far, nothing that could help Elena. He didn't answer, just kept on looking at her while Katherine jumped on the table, in front of him, placing a leg on the another._

_''I said I'm hungry.''_

_''And I said I don't care.''_

_''Fine. Then I'll get what I want myself.''_

_He scanned her features for a second, and then he returned to the diary._

_Which was laying on the floor before he could blink._

_Katherine let herself slip from the table straight to his lap, her hands running down his muscular chest._

_''I thought you were hungry.''_

_He refused to make any move that would show her he enjoyed this, so he let his hands stay near her body without doing anything. His eyes eventually moved to her breast and then up to her lips. Without realising, he found his own lower lip bitten playfully but hard, blood spilling down his chin. She licked the blood from it, making a sound of approval when he gripped her waist and lifted her up a little bit, so their lips would be at the same level. He was that ready to slam her against him and kiss her, explore every inch of her body, even spots that were never explored before. That close to giving up._

_She opened her lips wider against his, not kissing him yet. He thought it was an open invitation, but a warm liquid trickled to his fingers and down on her spine. He frowned, wondering for a second if he was dreaming. That nightmare he used to have, when he was kissing Katherine but out of nowhere...she died. The nightmare hunted him every night, and it had gotten so badly that he refused to sleep anymore. But that happened 50 years ago, when he was still madly in love with her. Now she was just...a walking memory of their obsessive love._

_His heart skipped a beat having that feeling of deja-vu, watching her terrified when she brought her hand to her back in pain, slowly closing her eyes and falling. He caught her, her head resting limp on his shoulder. In this position, it was like they were hugging. Like he was hugging someone dead. Only the thought spread ice shivers through his body._

_''When I said distract her, I didn't mean distract her...like that. Anyway, we don't have much time. Let's tie her up before it's too late.''_

_''You seriously couldn't find a better moment to stab her with vervain? Idiot.'' he muttered to Stefan under his breath, getting up with Katherine in his arms, bridal style. One of his arm was under her bent knees, the other one supporting her head while he carried her to the chair that Stefan put in his bedroom._

After that, they just tied her up and he went after 'supplies' to bury his desire of suffocating his brother. The supplies included more vervain, stakes and another chains, if somehow she escaped.

Damon came closer, placing his hands on the arms of the wooden chair, leaning towards her face to make her look at him. Still no reaction.

''Stefan.'' he growled in a low tone, more harsh then he meant to, ''I can handle this. Why don't you go check up on Elena?''

''Are you sure?''

''Very sure. Me and Kitty Kat here are going to have a lot of fun.''

Stefan got up reluctantly, heading to the door.

''If you need me, I'll be...''

''I won't.''

Katherine finally turned to look at him, and the coldness from her eyes frightened him. He wasn't expecting to see such a sudden change, from the seductive smirk to...simply nothing. She looked emotionless, and impossible to read. He realised he has been holding his breath.

Damon swallowed nervously, lowering his eyes to her body. The chains that were pressed to her skin left painful red marks. It probably hurt a lot, especially that she was basically naked, with nothing but his shirt on, but she didn't let any emotion show on her face.

''If you behave, I'll take the chains off.'' he started with an almost apologetic soft voice, his hand coming up to gently remove some curls that fell onto her face and were covering half of it. She pushed her head backwards, drifting away from his touch.

Her rejection to his touch and seeing her like this hurt him more than the chains of vervain did on her body.

''Come on, don't be like this. We both know you wouldn't just tell me why the stake was in your jacket.''

Still nothing.

He was starting to get desperate and impatient. Would torturing her help? No. He couldn't do that, if he did, she probably would hate him just as much as she hated Klaus. But what could he do? He couldn't free her either.

''Giving me the silence treatment won't bring you anywhere. So why don't you answer?''

She still didn't say a word. He sighed, thinking how weak he has become. He couldn't torture her, not when she looked like this, not ever. She spent 3 days with him and that was enough to make him feel bad for this situation. And only 3 days ago he hated her that much that he could kill her.

Now, now he couldn't even face her.

''Katherine, _please._''

''Kneel and maybe then I'll actually listen.''

''What?''

He thought he didn't hear correctly at first, but obviously he did, because Katherine started laughing, making him feel really stupid. Of course she was just playing this innocent hurt facade, he should have known. Her signature smirk returned to its place, and she tilted her head to the side.

''You should've seen your face, like a lost puppy begging for forgiveness.''

Her tone was cruel, so cruel that every word she said was like poison spreading through his veins.

''This was just a game for you, right?''

''You're the one who said game on, Damon. I'll be the one to say game over. Did you really think that I'd be so heartbroken because of your backstabbing plan with Stefan? I was expecting this. I was expecting all of this. You're so predictable.''

''You fucking bitch.'' he whispered, his features hardening.

''This fucking bitch tricked you like she always does. Why do I always succeed with you? Oh, it probably is because you never got over me. Is it that hard to hear the truth? That no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try to hate me, it's pointless. It must be hard, to never have your love returned from the person you love the most. And that's the truth. You'll love me forever, Damon. And you know...forever is a veeery long time.''

His rage got to its fullest, along with the desire to rip everything apart. He kicked the first thing that was closer to him, his bed, so hard that it flew to the opposite corner, smashing the wall. Taking a stake from the bag he brought, he stabbed her in the stomach, moving it close to her heart. If she moved, the stake would reach it. She gulped, trying to stay still, but soon she started to cough up blood.

Damon withdrew the stake quickly, and she groaned in pain, looking down at her stomach.

The chains were stopping the healing, and now the vervain got to her open wound, which made it burn ten times worse. She gritted her teeth not to scream, but eventually she gave up because of the massive pain.

He wanted to hurt her, but not really that bad. It wasn't her fault that he was stupid enough and actually believed her act of innocence. Not caring that the vervain would burn him too, he ripped all of the chains, throwing them away.

This time he kneeled down, taking her again in his arms softly and bringing her to his bed. He wiped the blood from her mouth just as gently.

He didn't get angry only because Katherine tricked him.

He got angry because she was right. She was absolutely right.

_It must be hard, to never have your love returned from the person you love the most. And that's the truth. You'll love me forever, Damon._

The truth hurt more than anything.

* * *

_**Maaan, this was painful to write! I mean really!**_

_**Don't worry though, I'll make it up for you in the next chapter ;)**_

_**Damon realising that he still loves Katherine, hm? Couldn't help myself :P**_


End file.
